Est-ce ça, l'amour ?
by Zexan Okaru
Summary: Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux, et pourtant ... (histoire non canon, pairing à découvrir en lisant)


**Est-ce ça, l'amour ?  
  
**

L'idée même qu'il puisse tomber amoureux un jour le répugnait. Non pas qu'il n'avait jamais aimé auparavant, mais rien que d'imaginer revivre ça, lui donnait des nausées. Alors quand ce fut de lui, qu'il tomba amoureux, il voulut juste sauter par dessus les remparts de la ville.

Un jour, ce type, aux airs farouches, arriva au Jardin Radieux, sourire satisfait sur ses minces lèvres. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de tout le comité en découvrant sa présence ici même. Il était brun, les yeux jaunes - signe flagrant des ténèbres dans son cœur - et la gueule de Sora trait pour trait.

Au début, sa présence était nuisible. C'était Vanitas évidemment. Il avait son caractère, son sadisme et son envie perpétuelle de détruire tout ce qu'il touchait. Ce fut le grand Yen Sid, qui apprit que le ténébreux voulait se repentir de ses péchés, et de ce fait, qu'il fallait le supporter. Oui, le supporter. Et ce n'était pas dans ses cordes à lui.

Il était son radical opposé. Plus réfléchi, plus mature, plus sérieux. Il ne provoquait jamais sans raison les autres, ne cherchait pas les ennuis et, n'affichait pas sa fierté sur sa tête. Ils n'étaient certainement pas compatibles pour quelques raisons qu'elles soient.

Vanitas lui, avait jeté son dévolu sur l'autre. Ses jeux ? Essayer de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Se battre contre lui. Le provoquer à longueur de temps. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait il supporter le noiraud toute la journée ? Non pas qu'il avait déjà imaginé mille et une façons de tuer le brun, mais presque.

* * *

Les jours passèrent. Puis les mois. Et enfin une année complète, mais toujours dans le même schéma. Lui se levait, l'autre l'agressait. Sur certains points, il lui rappelait Sora, mélangé peut-être avec Riku. Mais en plus sombre. Il aimait pas vraiment ça, mais il le supportait, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

A certains moments, le noiraud lui foutait la paix,et bizarrement, ça lui faisait étrange. Il était habitué à l'avoir dans ses pattes, en train de lui faire une quelconque remarque blessante, ou de le provoquer avec son sourire si narquois.

Il s'était même vu parfois apprécier son regard farceur, d'un jaune pénétrant, reflétant pourtant une certaine lueur ravissante. Mais il n'aimait pas le jaune, alors il ne l'aimait pas non plus.

Sa tignasse brune, toujours décoiffée, le stressait à un point inimaginable. Il s'était déjà imaginé - en rêve, ou quand il avait ses phases d'absence - le coiffer, essayant d'arranger au mieux la jungle de ses cheveux. Mais en vrai, ça n'arriverait jamais.

Mais l'apogée, l'apothéose même, fut Vanitas, débarquant à l'improviste dans sa chambre.

Il était en train de lire, se passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux châtains. Parfois il laissait dévier cette dernière sur sa cicatrice, se rappelant de son origine. Mais rien n'aurait pu le déconcentrer de son activité, si ce n'était l'autre fou à lier.

Il avait sauté sur le lit, le regardant de ses pupilles miel, sourire un peu trop satisfait sur ses lèvres. Avait il fait encore une farce quelconque ?

Il prit soudainement le livre dans ses mains, le feuilleta puis le jeta par terre - quel culot lui - et posa de nouveau son regard sur le châtain. Le même, quoique, un peu différent de ce qu'il proposait habituellement. Et de sa plus belle voix suave - Vanitas savait ce que voulait dire ce mot ? - prononça gentiment - ironie - :  
\- C'est de la merde ton livre, Squall.

Oh Léon détestait quand quelqu'un l'appelait ainsi sans son autorisation au préalable. Et Vanitas le savait, plus que bien même, mais continuait, insistait, forçait la chose.

Il ne préférait pas répondre, l'indifférence étant la meilleure des défenses. Ou insultes dans son cas. Il reprit le livre et se remit à lire, ignorant délibérément la présence indésirable de Vanitas.

\- On joue à un jeu ?  
Le noiraud n'en pouvait sûrement déjà plus du silence. Quelque part au fond de lui, le châtain jubilait. Il ne dit rien, histoire de le faire mariner un peu plus.  
\- Un vrai jeu ? Ou l'enjeu serait de taille ?  
\- J'aurais la paix ? Finit il par répondre.  
\- Oui, si tu gagnes. Sinon, t'es définitivement à moi.  
Là, Léon manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. A lui ? Un vaisseau Gummi lui était tombé sur la tête ! Il ne savait pas dans quoi il se lançait, mais l'idée même d'avoir la paix lui plaisait. Alors, il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, sans même réellement savoir ce qu'était ce fameux jeu.

Ce fut ainsi que commença le calvaire de Léon. Tous les jours, à la même heure - le plus tôt possible avec l'autre - c'était le rendez vous ultime. Un duel. Un défi. Pas forcément des choses intelligentes, surtout quand c'était Vanitas qui proposait son idée. Le but du jeu était assez simple : 100 jours et un défi par jour. Chaque participant devait proposer un défi différent à tour de rôle. Vanitas commença.

Au début, pour Léon, c'était d'un ennui profond et une perte de temps énorme, mais plus les jours défilaient, plus il se vit apprécier faire cela. Allant de la chasse aux sans cœurs, à la cuisine traditionnelle pour satisfaire les papilles des convives, les activités proposées firent changer le regard de l'introverti sur le ténébreux. Il commençait réellement à apprécier sa compagnie, sans comprendre pourquoi. Mais la fin du timing approcha, et finalement arriva. 100 jours venaient déjà de passer.

Les points furent ainsi comptés et le résultat tomba. Léon gagna à 52 pour 48. Victoire non totalitaire mais pas non plus déméritée. Un sourire radieux s'afficha ainsi sur le visage du châtain. La paix, la douce paix, la belle paix qu'il attendait allait arriver. Vanitas s'avoua vaincu, sans once de sarcasme ou d'ironie dans sa voix. Plutôt une sorte de tristesse, que Léon n'aurait su définir. Il serra la main du brun pour marquer définitivement fin à cette joute. Le noiraud rendit la petite pression de sa main et s'en alla. Ce fut la dernière fois que Léon vit Vanitas au Jardin Radieux.

* * *

Au tout début, il appréciait le silence, la quiétude de sa petite vie habituelle, mais très rapidement, quelque chose clocha. Non pas qu'il était vraiment habitué aux réveils matinaux de Vanitas, à son sarcasme affolant et sa désinvolture horripilante. Mais presque. Il venait même à regretter la laideur du jaune de ses yeux. Laideur ? Vraiment ?

Parfois il se voyait debout aux aurores, à la seconde près où le noiraud venait dans la chambre par le passé. Il regardait par la fenêtre, peut-être dans l'espoir de le voir, sourire fier, lui faisant presque un doigt d'honneur. Mais rien. Il n'était plus là, et personne ne savait où il était allé.

Léon se doutait quelque part de là où il pouvait se terrer, cacher sa honte d'avoir perdu face à lui. Mais était ce vraiment cela ? Après tout ... Ce qu'il désirait gagner, c'était lui. Et s'il l'avait juste embrassé ce jour là, plutôt que de lui serrer la main. Et s'il lui avait dit de rester, serait il encore parmi eux ?

Le maître de la gunblade devait se ressaisir. À quoi pensait il parfois ? Donner un baiser à ce fou ? Quelle idée ! Plutôt se jeter de suite dans le vide. Mais l'idée d'aller le chercher par la peau du cul et de le ramener, lui plaisait. Le soir même, il emprunta un vaisseau en laissant un mot d'excuses et partit.

Durant le voyage, il se remémorait à la perfection le visage de Vanitas. Il devait avoir la peau douce, tellement elle était lisse. Et parfois, se souvint-il, lors de joutes verbales un peu violentes, du rose venant teindre ses petites joues. Finalement, il appréciait le bougre. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne se l'imaginait.

Il arriva, peu assuré, à la cité du crépuscule. Vanitas lui avait déjà parlé de son envie de visiter cet endroit. Sûrement l'atmosphère, ou la beauté du paysage, qui attirait le noiraud. La plus part du temps, c'étaient des monologues qu'il faisait, mais ne se taisait quasiment jamais. Au final, Léon le connaissait plus que bien, et savait alors pertinemment où chercher. Le manoir.

* * *

Il arriva devant l'édifice, ravagé par le temps passé et les expériences menées ici, mais n'hésita pas. Il se faufila aussi sec à l'intérieur, gunblade à la main. Ne savait on jamais ce qu'on pouvait rencontrer ici.

Il avançait, à pas faibles et discrets, comme pour masquer sa présence. Le silence était le seul maître des lieux, et lui, venait de briser l'harmonie.

Il chercha dans quelques pièces Vanitas, commençant à désespérer quelque peu de son absence. Il lui manquait. Oh ça oui. Il avait juste du mal à se l'admettre. Il soupira gravement en se frottant la nuque, se demandant par où le noiraud était passé, dans cet immense manoir. Mais aucun indice ne laisser deviner sa venue ici. Léon tournait en rond.

* * *

En dépit de la situation actuelle, sa solution fut de sortir d'ici. Il ne savait pas où était passé le noiraud, et peut-être que, finalement, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il l'aurait ramené au jardin radieux, puis ensuite ? Qu'aurait-il dit ? Qu'aurait-il fait ? De plus, Vanitas avait su prouver qu'il était capable de se repentir.

Il avançait, à pas lourd, en direction de la cité du crépuscule. Rentrer, était la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la petite cour du manoir, quand une voix rauque se mit à rire derrière lui. Il ne connaissait que par cœur ce rire, c'était lui.

\- Alors, tu es venu me chercher ? Siffla la voix.

Oui, Vanitas, il était venu pour ça. Il se retourna et se hâta à son hauteur, comme guidé par ses sentiments. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il agissait.

Une fois face à lui, il le prit par les épaules et le tira violemment contre lui, dérobant un baiser passionnel. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Squall ne le savait pas, mais il le faisait, et il aimait le contact des lèvres du noiraud contre les siennes.

Sa peau était brûlante, les joues rosies par ce moment intense, et son regard jaune brillait davantage. Il repoussa pourtant le châtain d'un geste brusque et s'essuya rapidement les lèvres, comme si il venait de recevoir le plus grand des affronts. Léon observait en silence.

\- Alors finalement, tu as changé d'avis sur ta récompense ? Cracha l'autre.

\- Oui.

Un mot, juste un mot, qui en disait long. Il avait changé d'avis, il ne voulait plus la paix de Vanitas, mais Vanitas dans sa paix, car sans lui, il ne dormait plus, sans lui, il s'ennuyait, sans lui, sa vie n'était plus la même.

Vanitas se rapprocha délicatement comme un chat et plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre. Il était beau, oui, vraiment, et finalement, les joues de Squall rougirent à leur tour. Il ne pouvait plus parler, il ne voulait pas rompre cet instant, quelque chose d'intense se produisait. Un nouveau baiser fut échangé.

L'idée même qu'il puisse tomber amoureux un jour le répugnait. Non pas que l'amour était une faiblesse, mais la perte de l'être aimé était douloureuse. Pourtant, ce fut de lui qu'il tomba amoureux, et ce fut avec lui, qu'il voulait partager le reste de sa vie. Était-ce donc cela, l'amour ?

* * *

**Hello, hello, nous revoilà ici, pour un nouveau OS qui j'espère, vous aura plu :o Couple que je n'ai jamais vu - pour ma part - et qui j'espère vous aura intéressé quelque peu. Ce n'est pas une histoire complète, les traits de caractères sont un peu changés et .. bref je vais pas m'étendre davantage ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu, **

**XoXo. **


End file.
